


Help

by miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing you need to always remind yourself after being transferred to a new school: never attach yourself to someone you know little of. But when they say...</p><p>"Please <em> help </em> me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance here for every details in this story, for it probably not japanese enough, apparently I didn't do much homework/research because of laziness. ^^" My first Kaiki fic BTW! :'D <3

 

 

“Thanks for giving me a tour around the school!” The brunet turned his head with a flash of his sweet smile, bowing his head a bit in his companion’s way as a display of gratitude. He earned a pat on his shoulder which made him lift his head to see a grin displayed before him, which fairly matched with the poorly bleached hair he had. And which Kai thought, _yeah,_ he should probably keep up with it.

 

“No problem. I was the one who volunteered to help you out anyway.” Still maintaining with the bright grin, the blond slung his white short sleeved arm around Kai’s neck as he tipped his chin up, bringing the brunet against him which made both of them stumble a bit in their tracks to a vending machine and laugh slightly. Good thing it was already recess, Kai was starving already!

 

The school was great so far, the environment was friendly and he even already got himself a friend to which he was sure they could be close, and he learned that the blond was also good at math, was one of the school representatives in the International High School Math competition last year – heck, his team even won the first place! Thus, advancing the school’s reputation across the country - so that had already made Kai totally look forward to any future math homework he might not get it finished ( in his previous school, he could barely get it done, let alone having himself half-understand the whole confusing things ).

 

“But why did you transfer here, Kai?” Reita, the name of the blond dude, asked just before he gutted his red bean bread roll with a satisfied moan at the delicious taste, with Kai watching him eat next to him with wide amused eyes and slightly gaping mouth. They were having their meal on the roof top of one of the school buildings, with the above blue sky clear from white clouds and warm calming weather. Oh yeah, what a nice day indeed for Kai’s first day at this school.

 

“My previous school expelled me,” the brunet, finally recovered from the mild shock which he chose to not voice out, tore open his own chicken curry bread wrapper before he shoved it into his mouth. Oh, that tasted good _, mmm_ all the savoury and thickness…. Just as when Kai shifted a bit in his sitting position, his gaze met Reita’s questioning one, frozen as it looked like.

 

“Why?” The blond made himself ask at last, because judging from Kai’s expression, he seemed actually a bit bothered to uncover the truth. But he wasn’t really.

 

“Well, I got involved in—“ Kai’s voice was cut halfway as a hand suddenly shoved his head roughly from behind, the unexpected impact making him groan in shock and accidentally lose his grip and drop his partly eaten food to the dirty ground. “What the—“

 

“Hey, hey! You’re the new kid right?” An unfamiliar chuckle resonating from beside him made Kai’s hand pause in midway to retrieve his fallen food before one strong arm out of sudden swiftly wrapped itself around his neck as he was brought against some student’s body to which made him choke at the suffocating gesture, a friendly laugh rumbled from the same person’s chest and against his ear.

 

_What the fuck? Who? What?_

It was in that instant Kai harshly pushed himself a bit on impulse and turned his head to catch a sight of a smiling raven who was holding him captive, one arm now sliding and locking around his waist that had the brunet jumping with jolt. _The fuck was this bastard up to?!_

 

“Reita?” Kai craned his neck as he frowned, hardened and darkened eyes invigorated by this some asshole scanning the surroundings for a blond head, finally locating him standing a bit farther from them with arms folded and head turned away—expression a bit pained, his posture stiff and slightly shaking. _What the hell?_ “What are you doing?” And to the raven, he pushed at the arm with a huge portion of effort trying to fight the urge to just slam this jerk down onto the ground and keeping his voice at a decent level of tone as he gritted his teeth. “And who the fuck are you?” Unable to find a split second of sufficient time to calm his ragged breathing, he hissed in frustration, cold hands curling into tight fists as his heart hammered hard. “Get off me, _will you_.”

 

“Shh, shh. I just wanted to see you. No need to be this mad,” Kai stared at the raven with stitched tense eyebrows, disgusted by the fake sugar-coated velvety voice he was using on him. Not that the brunet was affected in the slightest, in fact, it annoyed him even more. _This raven annoyed him so damn much._ When he opened his mouth to fire back, he was muted with a calloused finger pressing against his lips, “You seemed like an interesting fellow back in the class,” was this guy sick or something? Sorry to say, but Kai hadn’t even taken noticed of this guy’s presence in the class earlier. “How about we spend more time together, than with that nerd,” the raven’s wicked eyes went to look at the mentioned male, his voice piping up. “Ey, where’s your glasses again? Oh, wait, wait. Hold on, I forgot, I accidentally stepped on them the other day right?” Reita bit his lip to keep himself from spewing anything he’d been holding inside and Kai couldn’t help but feel pity for him at this sorry sight. He was his friend! A new one at that!

 

Cursing aloud, the brunet wrestled to free himself, but was again prevented from doing so as he felt a cold hand pressed against his warm skin right under his uniform. _Shit!_ Not only he hadn’t had a proper chance to enjoy his meal, but he was also not given one to allow himself to escape? “Oh _no no no,_ you don’t want to mess with me.” Aoi crooned with amazement at how strong Kai felt in his arms.

 

 _“I don’t?”_ Kai retorted sharply, screw trying to be polite. But he hated dragging himself into the exact situation he’d been before of getting expelled again…

 

“You don’t,” the raven repeated, a huge smug smile crooking his lips now once he palmed the smooth stomach that flexed instinctively at the touch. _Yes this guy was sick._

 

“Aoi, release him.” A rough, controlled voice rasped and came intruding in their way. Aoi’s sneaky hand already travelling down into Kai’s pants. “ ** _Aoi._** ”

 

“Tsk,” the raven retracted his devious hand at the stress of his name by the new voice, and that’s when Kai lifted his head to see a shorter male in his sight, face gloomy with strictness that gave off vibes of one hell of you-can’t-fucking-ever-mess-up-with-me, no matter how he looked like physically. “Hey, babe.” Aoi smiled sweetly _as if nothing had actually happened_ and leaned in to kiss the brown haired male on the cheek, howling as he quickly dodged a slap flying his way and held the small wrist swiftly.

 

“Don’t _babe_ me, asshole! You were fucking touching him!” The shorter male yanked his hand away after glaring at the raven male with a deep sound which resembled a growl. _Oh, so they were lovers._ “You were just about to screw him right in front of my eyes!”

 

“Nawh, Ruki!”

 

Blinking his eyes once and giving a shake of his head, Kai took this chance to fix his pants, deciding not to interfere whatever heated arguments the two males were having, but he felt at least he should’ve thanked Ruki –was that his name? Correct? – for saving him, or else Aoi would have earned himself some blemishes on his flawless face. He thought Kai wasn’t able to fight him off, and wouldn’t be able to do it? Hell, that was the actual reason as to why Kai had been forced out of the school before this current one. As an obvious evidence, there were still some minor cuts on his hands if people could just take a closer look at them, concealed by worn out plasters. Or should he mention about the number of guys that had been admitted to the hospital for days because of him?

 

He felt something warm clutch firmly and tug with silent insistence at his arm, and found himself looking at Reita who had just returned his gaze from watching the arguing males to Kai. “Let’s go now.”

 

But, but…Kai’s lunch…

 

“Okay,” with a released laboured sigh that mixed with bitter disappointment, Kai brought himself to his feet, but before that he took the poor dirtied bun first and disposed it in the nearest trash can. _Farewell 270 yen food. You shall be replaced._

 

“You don’t talk to me like that!” Ruki’s angry fuelled voice cut through the air and rose behind them as they began leaving the area, skipping a few steps to quickly reach the exit. _The quicker the better._

 

“Well I’m your boyfriend!”

 

“And I’m the—“

 

With those last few words the door finally closed behind Kai and Reita, both sighing at the same time as they leaned and slowly slid down against the wooden surface – looking like some dog-tired soldiers taking cover from a big ass explosion- without a word for some silent moments.

 

“What the fuck had just happened, really.” Tired as he sounded like, Kai closed his eyes for a moment, resting his arms over his raised knees. He had just fucking gotten groped in front of the raven’s lover!

 

Reita tilted his head back against the door, sighing away a stray blond tendril from his face. “That was the president of the student council association…”

 

_What the fuck?!_

 

“Aoi?!” Kai exploded within a snap and felt like vomiting out of sudden, the awful name tasted like toxic on his tongue that he spat afterwards, as if trying to get rid of it. _Ugh, God._

 

“No,” the blond shook his head, laughing a bit at the outburst and patting Kai reassuringly on the shoulder who was staring at him in confusion before it suddenly hit him, lips rounding an ‘O’ as he tried to breathe some words.

 

“Oh…Ruki is?” He received a nod from the smiling blond, and was relieved to know about that. _Yes it was truly relieving enough._ The school would have been so fucked up if Aoi were the president of the student council. “Hey, you think those two will be…okay?” The brunet slowly pushed himself to his feet, dusted off his pants and turned around to take a look through the transparent glass. But Aoi and Ruki were no longer there, or at least in his sight. They must have moved somewhere else then, probably to save some bad scenes consisting of Ruki grabbing things he could reach and throwing them in Aoi’s way along with yells and shouts from prying eyes, or at least, that was what Kai visualized

 

“They will,” the blond was already halfway down the stairs, one hand stuffing in his pants pocket. “But like Aoi said, you don’t want to mess with him.”

 

 _Seriously?_ Kai hiked his eyebrows, baffled by the statement altogether. “But Ruki is—“

 

“Kai, _look_. You were lucky enough you got your ass saved by him, but next time if you mess up some shit with Aoi, you’ll be the one who gets punished,” Reita’s face scrunched up a bit as he said this, seemingly far away as he stared down at his feet, slowing down in his pace. Had he gone through such thing with the raven before? “He has _Ruki,_ yes, who’s both his boyfriend and the president to clean off his bad record, always _helps_ Aoi from getting a detention, covers him up and anything of sort.”

 

 _What?_ “No way, that’s not… fair man.” Couldn’t Kai frown even more than he was now? He joined Reita at the landing, knowing where to head so they walked the path leading to it not long after.

 

“That’s how it is here, everyone knows that. Let’s just say they’re the two powerful students here, but Aoi is the top one.” Reita let out a tiny sigh before pushing aside the sliding door to their classroom, Kai following from behind once he stepped inside. “So try to be careful around that guy.”

 

_And let him do whatever he wants with me? Fuck no._

 

What a bad day indeed today.

 

***

 

On the next day, Kai tried to take Reita’s advice as serious as possible, literally keeping his eagle eyes on his surroundings right from the first second of entering through the entrance gate of the school to watching Aoi from now and then in the class. And the most exasperating thing was Aoi would find Kai looking his way whenever their eyes met, clicking his tongue once or twice as his lips broke into a sly grin before he went back to his friends to continue with their conversations.

 

Kai suddenly clenched his mechanical pencil hard, snapping it in half in the process.

 

Ugh, why did Ruki have to have that _kind_ of boyfriend? That guy was the type who’d dare cheat on Ruki without hesitation!

 

It was afternoon by the time Kai wandered around the west part of the school, alone, since he figured it would be nice using the time to ingrain every place in his mind while at the same time buying the time waiting for Reita to finish with his homework since he preferred doing it here instead at home, because home was the only place for him to be lazy and have fun with video game all he wanted, or so he’d said.

 

Kai suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

 

…But it was dangerous, _wasn’t it?_ Because Aoi could be lurking somewhere without Kai knowing at all.

 

 _Oh, whoa. What?_ Fuck that, really, Kai could fight him off if Aoi were to pounce on him.

 

The brunet continued pacing along a silent corridor, hands shoved into his school pants and he sometimes span himself in circles, the soles of his shoes squeaking a bit as he did, lifting up his mood since it sounded funny to him. At least there was no one around, or else they’d be seeing this new kid acting all…immature. As he passed by some rooms, his dark brown eyes caught the written sign pinning up to the doors. _The music club room, art club room…_

 

And the student council association one, the largest room of all.

 

Of course.

 

Kai spent some seconds dragging a long breath and releasing it, his feet bringing himself forward with quiet steps the next moment, curiosity claiming his face once he stood by the door. Humming low to himself, he wondered if Ruki was in there? He admitted the guy had unnerved him yesterday, though not much, but it still made Kai feel guilty for not being able to react fast to Aoi’s inane attempt of touching him in front of the shorter male and made the brunet contemplate on opening the door to meet—

 

 _Oh, oh right._ Yeah, Kai could use this chance to express his gratitude to Ruki then. A simple bow of his body and a bit of a highly harmless and nice chit chat would work, right?

 

Kai opened the door without hesitation, almost dreading at the thoughtless act as he stared at his trembling hand with wide eyes and the wooden structure gaping open before him now.

 

“Who’s there?” A gruff voice came out before Kai could even manage to close the door back. Fuck! Ruki was really in there!

 

“I, uh,” Almost whimpering at where he was standing, Kai face palmed internally and decided _to fucking hell with this_ then peeked his head in very slowly to flash a tiny apologetic smile at the red-eyed Ruki sitting at his desk, face stony and unfriendly. _Oh fuck._ “Sorry! I just—“ Swallowing down a hard lump, the brunet dipped his head many times way than he could count and remember once he stepped inside, worried mouth working a frenzied amount of apology.

 

“…It’s okay. You don’t have to do that.” Yes, Ruki was right. Because Kai was now beginning to feel his head spinning after he stopped bowing – or banging? – his head to the other as if he had just destroyed some tiny and ridiculously expensive ornament somewhere in the spacious room. Or spilled his makeup kits onto some sheets on the desk. Or broken his princess rose framed mirror.

 

Because, well, Kai had to be totally honest here, Ruki really looked like _that_ kind of guy who loves keeping himself perfect in every way possible. Look at this room, the furniture all tidied up accordingly to some cool contemporary theme. And look at the president himself, his evenly and slightly powdered face, eyes lined with a thin and simple black liner—

 

Well, all in all, Kai would like to say here; Ruki was cute.

 

 _Not that he was going to spill that into words_ …that guy was still Aoi’s boyfriend. Speaking of that creepy dude, where was he? He wasn’t coming here, RIGHT? If he was, Kai would have to prepare himself to run the other way as soon as possible. Or try to fight him off this time… _agh._ But he couldn’t do that in front of the president himself, just like Reita had said….Aoi would be the last person getting in trouble, and Kai might as well be the first one.

 

“But you did interrupt my nap, and please knock on the door next time.” Ruki said as he stretched his short thin arms, cracking some knuckles and shoving a hand through his hair as he leaned against his cushioned seat with a much more relaxed composure. Guiding his gaze back to Kai, Ruki lifted his eyebrow. “Don’t just stand there, get in here and sit down.” He instructed with a motion of his hand to a chair across from the desk, and Kai was quickly pulled out of his trance and complied after closing the door. “What’s your name?”

 

“Me?” Kai fluttered his eyes several times in surprise, placing a hand on his chest and looking around for a second. Of course Ruki meant him, who else? There was no one in the room except him and Ruki. “Uh, Kai. Yeah, Kai.” The brunet nodded in confirmation at the repetition and saw a small hand being out stretched in his direction, to which he slowly shook it with his own rough one. _Was this happening for real?_

 

“Nice to meet you, Kai. Sorry, I hadn’t a chance to introduce myself yesterday.” Ruki gave a tired, yet sincere smile. No way, this guy wasn’t going to snap at Kai or accuse him as some whore or something?

 

“It’s cool,” Kai discovered himself smiling back, still a bit disturbed from yesterday’s horrible event. God, why had such thing happened to him? What if Ruki was just putting an act by being this nice to him, then one day he was brought to Aoi? And—but, wait. _No._ He wouldn’t do that, because Ruki was after all the good boyfriend, him being all angry was out of hurt and aggravation…. Ah, poor guy. “So, you’re the president of the student council—ah! I forgot the reason I came in here actually…” the brunet scratched the back of his head as he hunched his shoulders with a small grin.

 

Ruki held a black pen between his hands, twirling it in one of them as he stared straight at Kai in the eye, looking a bit wary and curious. “Yes, I am. Why? And…what is it?”

 

“I mean, you’re pretty cool and all that,” _well, scratch that._ Kai couldn’t think of something particularly brilliant to say anyway. “I just, wanted to thank you for saving me from…you know,” he let out a nervous laugh, biting his lip once his eyes spotted the stacks of papers arranged in front of him. _Wow, so much of a work._ A heavy sigh from Ruki made Kai lift his head to look back at the brown haired male.

 

“No problem. Well, Aoi’s…”

 

“Your lover,” Kai supplied with a small nod of his head in understanding, but the bitter painful laugh falling from Ruki’s curled lip made something twist in the brunet’s chest. “I’m sorry…” he muttered with a quiet voice. So, Ruki must have always known how the raven was like, yeah? But they were still dating?

 

 A few moments of utter silence were given to Ruki to collect himself. Damn, this poor guy had so many things he needed to worry of. But they couldn’t keep up with this though for the rest of the afternoon, right?

 

Kai fisted the hem of his white school uniform, trying to prevent himself from shaking too much as he used his other hand to pat Ruki’s head gently in an attempt to comfort him. Sure, this guy was new to him, as much as he was to Ruki, but that didn’t stop Kai from being nice to people. Well _, some people._

 

“How about I help you out with this work?” Kai offered with a bright beam of his dimpled smile, his lips stretching wider as he saw Ruki’s complexion dissolved into an appreciative one, no longer the distressed type. The brunet gathered the sheets into his hands with a motivated look after straightening himself up.

 

“Are you sure, Kai?” Ruki looked a bit troubled as he asked this, making himself move as well since he refused to stay solid in his seat, and he’d already let Kai see the vulnerable side of him where not all people had knowledge of…

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve nothing to do –“ The dimpled smile fell once Kai’s jaw slackened off wide as a realization suddenly hit him hard in the face and shattered it in the form of broken pieces of crap. _Reita!_ “Yeah, _nothing_ to do, I just…have…” he held the collected papers in one hand as his other one hurriedly pocketed for his phone before taking it out only to find the screen wasn’t filled with some new notifications. So, no texts from the blond yet. _Oh, good._

 

Good _?  Ahahaa_ …. damn, what was Kai thinking?!

 

“Really?” Ruki stared at him, a tinge of disbelief in his voice as he creased his perfect eyebrows. But Kai rushed to nod his head in response, immediately fixing a tight smile across his face.

 

“Mhmm. I’ll just let you know when to go back home, okay?” When Ruki was convinced, he nodded quietly and started focusing on continuing with checking out the papers, Kai pulled his chair and braced his arms on the desk so then he could read whatever was printed on the works, oblivious of the sudden closeness. “Where are the other members?”

 

“I asked them to head home early for today, we’ve actually been working our asses off a lot these days for the upcoming school festival.” Kai let out a low ‘oh…’ at that and thought to himself, Ruki was one hundred and one per cent a nice guy, as a leader and the boyfriend to …Aoi. Damn, that guy should be thankful as fuck, seriously.

 

Kai spent hours with Ruki that day until the soft orange hue of the sky turned to light indigo and blue, without both males noticing it a bit.

 

And Kai realized he’d also made another new friend then.

 

***

 

The following day, right about the same time, Kai leisurely walked the same path all the way to the student council room, since Reita as usual ( if not, would be so damn unusual ), had insisted on finishing his homework in the classroom, somewhat glad to know the brunet finally had something else to do while waiting for him, and he encouraged him to do it. He was also quite relieved Kai had befriended Ruki, aside their classmates, despite the short amount of time of just being in this school.

 

And the brunet just couldn’t wait to spend his time – helping out! – with Ruki. The guy was tolerable, nice, had a great appearance ( somehow Kai found this way intimidating ) and ( again ) cute. Ah, fuck what others would say. Fuck what Aoi would say.

 

“A-oi…” A short muffled gasp was breathed somewhere from a room, which was no other than the student council one Kai was directly heading. And the smile he had prepared on his lips – so well reserved for Ruki - dropped somewhere in his trail as his feet slowly came to a quiet stop, leaving him standing still as he reluctantly focused his gaze on the door, ears catching more noises they hadn’t expected to hear that afternoon behind the closed thing; desk legs screeching against the floor sharply, something carelessly crashing down to the ground along with curses and groans—

 

_Ahhhh_

 

Fucking hell, _damn it!_ Kai felt like he fucking had had enough. Fuck, he didn’t come here to hear this, of all things but this!

 

And it took all of every will power for Kai to give a hard slap and lecture his inner self that Ruki still belonged to Aoi or the other way around no matter how much he felt himself getting already attached to that guy…

 

“ _N-no, Aoi!_ Please don’t!” Whatever Kai had in mind just now was completely thrown out the window the second he heard that pleading voice. Fuck! Was Ruki in danger?! Adrenaline surging in within split second, the brunet skipped forward and was about to throw open the door when he heard another voice speaking, Aoi’s.

 

“You’re too tight, Ruki. You must have forgotten my shape.” Okay, Kai suddenly felt nauseated that he had to place a hand over his stomach, twisting the fabric covering it until it wrinkled. “That’s why you need _this_.”

 

“I said I don’t want it!” A whoosh of slap then something collided against the desk. “Didn’t you fucking hear me—fuck! _F-ahk_ …aghh—” Ruki’s strained voice shook Kai’s whole being. He sounded so much in pain it made Kai feel terrible…what was he fighting against in there? Shit. Kai was just standing there like a fucking log, wasn’t he?!

 

“Ruki?!” Kai barged inside then, panting as if he’d just run the whole corridor to reach the room when clearly he’d just been battling with himself in front of the god damn door. Nonetheless, what greeted his sight in that moment was something he hadn’t seen coming – at least it wasn’t an eye sore – with Ruki already buttoning his uniform back, but clearly shaking as he fastened his slightly over sized watch on a thin wrist with a pair of puffed eyes staring at it. He didn’t seem to notice Kai had headed inside, too muddled in his own thoughts, but Aoi did.

 

Kai steeled himself once he locked gazes with the raven standing beside Ruki, who was smirking his way as he deliberately took a very ridiculously long and slow process of buckling up his belt after tucking in his junk, his uniform was left unbuttoned and hanging onto his wide shoulders with a partly soaked damp t-shirt sticking to his frame. Without a word, Aoi reached for his rubber band sitting on the desk, Kai’s dark eyes followed briefly, almost collapsing to the ground once he noticed how such a mess the wooden surface was now; the supposed to be neatly arranged papers now scattered on the edge, most of them were lying on the floor, with visible messy stains – of cum and lube – on them, even on the desk. _God,_ was that really the same desk he’d been sitting at with Ruki yesterday?

 

“Babe, call me when you need me, and think about how to _beg_ me,” purring low, Aoi leaned in and gave a kiss on Ruki’s cheek, who didn’t return it to Aoi and sniffed faintly. “You know I’ll be waiting.” The raven laughed slightly, shoving against Kai’s shoulder on purpose as he passed by him and finally headed out.

 

Except he didn’t. Because Kai had his hand fisting the collar of Aoi’s uniform before the raven was suddenly flung against the nearby wall, groaning in pain once he was eye to eye with the brunet.

 

“What the fuck did you just do to him?!” Kai snarled with fire flaring in his eyes and wrung the material with both hands, smashing Aoi against the hard surface again.

 

“It’s none of your damn business!” Aoi shouted in Kai’s angry stricken face and tried to wrestle his way out, only to no avail since the brunet was using all of his strength to pin him against the wall. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“I just _always_ have a problem with some assholes like you!” The brunet spat and threw his fist for a full blown punch to land on Aoi’s face, he’d been wanting to do this all along, _anything,_ just anything to wipe off that annoying look even though—

 

“Kai! Kai! Stop! No, please don’t hurt him! Please stop!” Shouting with alarming panic, Ruki quickly grasped and clenched Kai’s wrist, jerking him backwards from Aoi with so much effort since the brunet seemed to be unable to control himself if he had begun beating the raven even until pulp. One hard punch managed to made its way to the side of the raven’s side of the face though. “Stop!” Kai was also being strongly held from behind by some students, whom he assumed as the members of the student council, and he could only register this by the time he saw the president’s torn face, trying so hard to keep himself in place.

 

And of course he had to be on Aoi’s side, not Kai’s.

 

Later that afternoon, Kai had to go through a one-hour punishment of cleaning the whole floor of an empty school building alone for starting the whole thing, and it had only been ten minutes after he was given a sweeper, of which he cared less and that he tossed it away quite harshly afterwards.

 

“Damn it,” Kai grabbed at his hair as he grunted, clenching his locks hard as he kicked the sweeper away from his angry and upset sight. He shouldn’t have let his raging side take over him and now look at him, ended up being treated this way. If he hadn’t been stopped by everyone, he’d have likely put himself in a heavier treatment. And ugh, Ruki must have looked at him differently now…

 

“Ruki, are you alright?” The treasurer of the student council asked with concern, silencing everyone else’s conversations. It had been half an hour since they had started with their meeting, but it seemed like their president hadn’t been able to focus on whatever reports being impersonated by each of them. His face was glowing red, his mouth parting to let out some audible pants while his eyes squeezing shut from time to time, opening them for a while only to squint with glossy sight in his view.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” As much as he hated to admit, he didn’t sound pretty convincing enough though with that weak voice, having his hand pressed to his eyes and rubbing it over them as he shifted in his seat, only to groan in discomfort. “I’ll be fine. L-let’s proceed. The sooner we get to finish this, the better.”

 

“Okay,” the vice president replied, but all of them seemed already doubtful and worried but obeyed nonetheless. At least they were really about to end this meeting though.

 

_Fuck, Aoi…_

 

Shit, even though the meeting was over, some members still wouldn’t want to go home back yet, since they had some stuffs to do first. Fuck, Ruki felt so frustrated now. And no matter how much he tried to hide whatever uneasiness he was facing, it was totally a feeble attempt. He had to bury his face in his folded arms when he felt it was too much to bear.

 

He had to get out of here.

 

Excusing himself from the room rather hastily, Ruki made his way right away to the rest room, all the while trying to stifle a moan and making sure he brought his phone with him. He found himself collapsing his butt on a lid of a toilet bowl after banging open the door to one of the stalls, but not before he yanked his school pants and boxers all the way down to his shaking knees, trembling hand gripping a thin string between his legs that when he gave it tug, he finally spilled a long painful moan he’d been straining all along. _“F-fuck…fuck...”_

 

 _Hurry._ He threw away the poorly lubed butt plug with a sob, closing his tear-filled eyes close right before the damn thing hit and bounced off the tiled floor. _Hurry._ Once he seated himself and tried to catch his snagging breath, he didn’t waste time salivating his fingers in a quite hurried manner, filling himself with them in the moment as he whimpered breathlessly and threw his head, curling them in places he could reach, but not the ones he wanted.

 

Fuck. Just fuck. He couldn’t reach it, could he? His fingers alone just wouldn’t do it.

 

But he was so turned on now, _ugh,_ damn plug that had been massaging his prostate throughout the meeting, he’d also been leaking the whole time, and now he was so much more. His legs jerked slightly as he bent over at the waist, tortured cock hardening as his thinly saliva-coated fingers stilled inside him. Fuck, he needed Aoi.

 

He reached over for his phone in his pocket with a difficulty, swiping through the screen with smudgy trails as he gasped and whined distressingly once he accidentally opened an app, holding the device close to his ear with a shaky grip as he waited for the raven to pick up his god damn phone after some moments.

 

“ _C’mon…c’mon_ …” Ruki tightened his trembling grip around the device with a hopeless pounding heart, waiting and waiting and waiting—

 

“Fuck this! Fuck you!” He suddenly yelled after waiting for what it felt like eternity for the raven to fucking answer his call and dropped his soiled phone to the floor with a loud thud, breaking into tears once he spread his thin legs even wider and trying to reach deeper and deeper—

 

But still not enough, no, not fucking enough—

 

“Ruki…? Is that you?” Kai’s concerned soft voice echoed somewhere in the atmosphere and Ruki thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him, since Kai should still be going through his punishment, short fingers going frantic as the new steps growing louder and moving closer—

 

And then there, the brunet stood in front of the unlocked stall with a frozen shocked face, his wide dark brown eyes reflecting the very unforeseen erotic sight of the president of the student council fingering himself, his white crisp uniform now damp with a darker shade by sweat, lips parting with strings of saliva between the empty space that let out tiny needy whimpers and pleading smudgy eyes looking back at him with brown hair already sticking out of its place without a care.

 

 _“H-help me,”_ Ruki burst out crying, his sobs rising even louder as his hand limped. And Kai, who had his back striking nothing, not the air, but the door of the stall, shoving it close behind him after his legs gave away for a tiny moment as he tried to piece everything together and saw the plug lying close to his foot.  “Please _help_ me.”

_Oh God._

Kai really hadn’t seen this coming, literally everything of _this_. It was Ruki’s voice that had dragged him inside into the restroom. And God, _this._

 

The brunet swallowed down some words, feeling his own heavy length responding to the pleas and the sight itself. Ruki’s shuddering small form twitched as he heard the sound of metal clasp hitting the ground, lifting his head as he willed only to find himself looking at an exposed huge cock which was surely bigger than Aoi’s between his parting knees.

 

“I’m here, shh don’t cry please,” Kai leaned in to kiss a tear streaked cheek, “gosh, I hate seeing you cry.” He muttered once he gently removed Ruki’s fingers away from continuing to ram themselves inside the incredibly already red tight hole since it was going to be replaced with his own cock very soon.

 

“K-Kai, _take me harder_ …” Ruki wrapped his thin arms around the brunet’s neck as he tried to muffle his sobs. He probably didn’t even notice he was saying all this. “… _rougher…deeper_ …” And fuck Aoi. He had Kai now.

 

“Hush, I know, _I know_.” Voice huskier, Kai planted another comforting kiss as he rubbed his hand over the quivering back, thumbing open the buttons of Ruki’s top with the other hand, and damn actually the brunet was trying so hard not to shake too much but then he suddenly jumped once he felt two warm palms grasping and pulling his rigid shaft away from his body.

 

Okay fuck this, he was wasting too much time now.

 

Leaning back so then he could roam his smoky gaze all over Ruki’s sweat glistened face, he meshed their lips together then as he swayed his hips forward, grasping the smaller’s knee rears with his rough hands and pushing against them to the heaving chest before he ripped a hiss of the smaller male’s name against Ruki’s lips once he was entirely sheathed inside, the brown haired male tensing uncontrollably under and against Kai’s touch as his fingers tightening into his broad shoulders.

 

“ _God, you’re way bigger than him_ …” Ruki’s features twisted a bit right in front of Kai’s, and the brunet wondered fleetingly if that was a good or bad thing until the other said, “… _and it’s nice, b-better –“_ And Ruki bit back a moan as Kai couldn’t help but smile and pull out a few wide inches before pushing back inside him slowly, eliciting throaty groans as he allowed himself being worked with more of those careful back and forth lunges of the thick cock, stretching his clenching muscles wider and wider without a single break he didn’t even have the time to catch a short breath.

 

Ruki felt himself out of sudden being lifted off that left him gasping and yelping in surprise before his back clashed against the wall and lip being sucked and licked greedily as he locked gazes with the hungry fiery one.

 

Ruki was – unsurprisingly—so light in Kai’s strong arms, he even had no problem holding him in them as he grounded against and into the latter’s so hard, the way the mind-blowingly-tight hole clutching around his working cock all wet and heated and desperate made Kai feel like his body was on fire, skin glistening with sweat, groins slapping against one another hurriedly.

 

Tightening his legs around the brunet’s waist, Ruki cried out from the jarring shock of pain bordering with pleasure, sinking his nails into Kai’s powerful clothed shoulders and feeling the hard muscles flexing underneath his touch that made him grow even hotter, cock twitching and thumping against what he could imagine abs covered by his school uniform, which was now slightly seen-through now with all the sweat dampening it. Fuck, if only they had fucking shed their clothes first! Or at least Kai should be the one doing it, since Ruki was already topless. Damn he really wanted to see how built this gorgeous guy looked like.

 

 _“A-ahh! Fuck! Kai!”_ Cheeks reddening with glow, Ruki’s breath was knocked out of his lungs the moment he felt his drenched pre-cum cock throb as his ass cheeks were spread with calloused fingers beneath them, tipping his head back against the wall as his chest arched at how Kai’s thrusts took at a faster rate, driving even more aimed as he pistoned his hips upwards.

 

Kai felt his hair being raked miserably by those shaking smaller hands and the inflicted pain aroused him even more. He groaned and used his sharp teeth to nip at the tender skin of Ruki’s throat as he slowed down his pace, licking the sweet-salty sweat lining the smooth pale surface before puncturing his sets of teeth into the flesh deep that made the fisting motion in his soft hair go even tighter and rougher and the male before him go shamelessly even louder. “Yes, yes a-haa _-ahn_ mngg, _mmn_ , K-Kai—oh Kai –“ _And God, fuck, what a sexy voice._

 

Damn, had they really been meeting for the first time the day before? This time yesterday, both of them hadn’t seen this happening at all. Definitely not.

 

Kai didn’t miss tonguing the hardened nipple after sliding his tiny wet muscle from bruising the neck, popping the other bud into his mouth to give a hard suction before he took it between his teeth.

 

“ _Mmhnn_ , Kai, Kai—“ Ruki mewled and panted and squeezed tightly down on Kai’s cock now, making both males groan long and low and deep in their chests, and before the former knew it, he was already milking his own heated cock in the next seconds, watching the warm liquid spill over his and Kai’s still rocking hips, and Ruki lay his head against the brunet’s shoulder as he held onto him, whimpering as his snug hole was still welcoming the engorged cock invading all the way inside of him, repeatedly hitting that sweet agonizing specific spot.

 

And then Kai suddenly convulsed, spurting into Ruki with blast after blast of hot cum more than he thought he’d give, that when he dropped his head forward and against the wall, he stared in shocked amazement at his spilled white creamy semen on the dark tiled floor, his own pants and shoes. Okay, it might have been because of him hadn’t been getting laid for a long time anyway.

 

“You good?” When both breathings finally steadied, Kai slid the two of them onto the floor, cradling Ruki against his body and between his soiled legs after pulling out of the smaller male very carefully. A pair of smiling lips gently pressed against his cheek then, and he felt his heart leap all the way up to his throat, his face poofing into a blush that instant.

 

“Yeah,” Ruki pulled away, only to laugh at Kai’s red face. He nuzzled against the brunet as he purred, making Kai melt quickly into a puddle. “Thanks for helping me out.”

 

“I, uh, glad to help.” Kai chuckled a bit awkwardly, one hand patting Ruki’s sweat soaked brown hair, the silky threads felt so soft through his rough fingers. “So –“

 

“You’re officially my boyfriend now.”

 

“Okay,” Kai nodded once, but dropped his jaw in shock soon after as his eyes went wide as big as saucers. “What?!”

 

“Don’t want to?” Ruki stared up at him, still having his head rested against the chest which he sure found so comforting.

 

“I-I mean, I do! Just, Aoi—“ Whoa, Kai couldn’t believe this, okay, of course he couldn’t!

 

“Fuck him,” Ruki wrinkled his nose at the mention of that name, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist as he closed his eyes sleepily with a tiny curled cute lip. “I have you now.”

 

Kai watched the smaller male in his arms with surprise, and it might take awhile for him to recover and finally accept the fact that he was now belonged to this cute guy, a powerful president at that. As he noted Ruki finally dozing off, their surrounding turning a darker orange shade as time passed, Kai leaned in and breathed in Ruki’s scent from his smooth hair, giving the top of his head a tender kiss.

 

Now Ruki had someone better to help him out next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this! :33 Stay tuned!


End file.
